warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Marines
Chapter in Power Armour]] The Space Marines or Adeptus Astartes are foremost amongst the defenders of humanity, the greatest of the Emperor of Mankind's warriors. They are barely human at all anymore, but superhuman; having been made superior in all respects to a normal man by a harsh regime of genetic modification, psycho-conditioning and rigorous training. Space Marines are untouched by plague or any natural disease and can suffer wounds that would kill a lesser being several times over, and live to fight again. Clad in ancient Power Armour and wielding the most potent weapons known to man, the Space Marines are terrifying foes and their devotion to the Emperor and the Imperium of Man is unbreakable. They are the God-Emperor's Angels of Death, and they know no fear. Potential Space Marines are usually, but not always, recruited from the worlds where a Chapter has established its Fortress-Monastery, although some Chapters are known to recruit from a collection of different worlds in an area of space that they protect or frequent. Recruiting methods vary from Chapter to Chapter. Some select their initiates from feral tribes roaming the surface of inhospitable worlds, while others draw upon eager volunteers who have been groomed from birth to become an Astartes. Still others watch and kidnap potential warriors, turning them into Astartes whether they will it or not. Whatever the method, all Space Marine Chapters will only accept those who successfully pass the grueling initiation trials and prove themselves worthy of becoming a Space Marine. How a man becomes a Space Marine is irrelevant: once his body has been forged into that of a superhuman Astartes, he must forever stand apart from the people to whom he was once kin and who he is now sworn to protect. Once a man becomes a Space Marine, he is no longer mortal; his genetic heritage is now that of the Emperor himself, and a spark of the same majesty flows in his veins. There are approximately 1,000 Space Marine Chapters active in the Imperium of Man at any one time since the Second Founding in the 31st Millennium following the Horus Heresy when the First Founding Space Marine Legions were broken up; this number is far from exact and may fluctuate widely. Space Marine Recruitment Gene-Seed The gene-seed of an Astartes is the foreign genetic material originally engineered using one of the Primarchs' genomes as a foundation. The gene-seed develops into the special organs that are then implanted into a potential Space Marine's body. These gene-seed organs are responsible for most of a Space Marine's physical enhancements over baseline human capability. All Space Marine gene-seed was originally cultivated by the Emperor himself from the DNA of the Emperor's 20 genetically-engineered sons (each son being the Primarch of one of the 20 Space Marine Legions of the First Founding), and is a rare and precious resource for the Space Marines of the Imperium, even in death. The biotechnology necessary to create new gene-seed has long been forgotten or lost to humanity; therefore, it must be cultivated from dead/dying Astartes warriors and returned to the Chapter's Apothecaries, who will oversee the creation of new Astartes from the Chapter's raw recruits. The gene-seed is the very essence of a Space Marine Chapter and it carries each of the characteristics that are particularly unique to a given Chapter, be they mental, physical, spiritual, or martial. Unfortunately, Space Marine gene-seed is vulnerable to mutations over time, which can phenotypically manifest in various ways. In addition, there are various genetic flaws that have developed in the gene-seed, the majority of which derive from the particularities of each Primarch's genetic code. Hence the flaws in the Blood Angels' gene-seed (specifically their susceptibility to the conditions known as the Black Rage and the Red Thirst), the "Mark of the Wulfen" for the Space Wolves or the rapidly increasing rate of mutation within the Renegade Soul Drinkers Chapter. It must also be noted that the presently existing Space Marine Chapters are more numerous than the original 20 Space Marine Legions, excluding those Legions that are no longer recorded or were removed from Imperial records. Only the original Legions that remained loyal to the Emperor during the Horus Heresy produced the numerous Space Marine Chapters of the Second Founding who share traits with their founder Chapter, which is itself the remnant of one of the original Loyalist Legions. During the recruitment and enhancement process, some initiates may not survive the rigours of training and the later medical treatments one must undergo to become a full-fledged Battle-Brother of the Chapter. First and foremost, a potential Space Marine recruit must be male, as the gene-seed and the developing Space Marine organ zygotes are compatible only with male hormones and genetics. The three following requirements also apply: *Space Marine initiates must be adolescents or very young adults, as the implants must be able to coordinate with a human male's natural growth hormones during adolescence to stimulate the growth and development of the various unique physiological features of a Space Marine. In specific terms, the recruit must be about 10-16 Terran standard years of age. *Much like a blood transfusion or organ transplant, there must be genetic compatibility between the recruit and the implants; otherwise organ failure may result, causing the recruit to die or simply degenerate into a state of madness. *The mental state of a potential Space Marine must also be susceptible to the various training and psycho-conditioning regimes of the Chapter and cannot be tainted by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. These three main criteria bar all except a minuscule percentage of human males within the Imperium of Man from becoming Space Marines. If all the tests prove successful, the potential Space Marine transforms from an initiate into a Neophyte or Scout Marine, depending on the Chapter's individual organization. The recruit is then taken to live at the Chapter's fortress-monastery where he is instructed in the ways of battle and taught the values and history of the Chapter. At this stage, organ implantation, psycho-conditioning, and physical training begin. Each step in this stage has its own dangers, ensuring that only the truly worthy initiates become Space Marines. After several years of training, conditioning, and implantation surgeries the Neophyte becomes a full Astartes, undergoes his Rites of Fire in his first combat action, and becomes a true Battle-Brother of his Chapter. Implantation of Astartes Organs Nineteen genetically-engineered organs grown from the Chapter's gene-seed are implanted in a Neophyte's body to further bolster his combat and survival ability should he live to become a Brother-Marine. Each implant has a high margin of catastrophic failure and physiological rejection and so only a small number of Neophytes live to become Initiates. Many Chapters have lost the knowledge needed to create some of these implants, and therefore, must ensure these are recovered from dead Brother-Marines. Amongst the crucial implants are the Black Carapace and the Progenoid Glands, without which, a Chapter would die out fairly quickly. *Secondary Heart - This is the first and least difficult implant to install. The Secondary Heart increases blood supply and pumping capacity and is capable of taking over entirely should the primary heart fail. It may also pump steroids into the 1st heart to give the Marine an extra "rush" on the battlefield. *Ossmudula - This implant strengthens the skeleton of a Space Marine by inducing the bones to absorb a ceramic-based substance administered in a Marine's diet. Within two years after the surgery, the Marine's skeleton will be larger and exponentially stronger than a normal man's; and the rib cage will be fused into a solid bone plate. *Biscopea - Implanted into the chest cavity, this implant massively bolsters muscle development and fiber density throughout the Marine's body by unleashing a wave of hormones. This is commonly implanted at the same time as the Ossmodula. *Haemastamen - Implanted into a main blood vessel like the aorta, femoral artery or vena cava, the Haemastamen alters the Marine's blood composition to carry oxygen and nutrients more efficiently. *Larraman's Organ - This organ manufactures Larraman Cells. These serve the same purpose as the baseline human body's platelets, but act faster and more effectively. When a Space Marine is wounded, Larraman Cells are released, attached to his leukocytes. At the site of the injury, they form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, effectively preventing massive blood loss and infection. *Catalepsean Node - Implanted into the back of the brain, this implant allows a Marine to avoid sleep, instead entering an almost comatose trance where they "recharge". It also allows the resting of half the brain while the other remains alert, thus removing the need for total sleep. The longest known record of any Space Marine going without rest while on active combat duty is 319 hours by a member of the Dark Angels. *Preomnor - The Preomnor is a decontamination chamber inside the chest cavity. It is capable of chemically analyzing ingested materials and neutralizing most known toxins. The Preomnor enables the Marine to eat normally inedible substances and resist poisons. *Omophagea - Implanted into the upper spinal cord, this organ is designed to absorb information and DNA related to experience or memory. This enables the Marine to gain information, in a survival or tactical sense, simply by eating an animal indigenous to an alien world. *Multi-lung - The multi-lung is a third lung, able to absorb oxygen from environments usually too poor in oxygen to allow normal human functioning. Breathing is accomplished through a sphincter in the trachea, allowing all three lungs to be used at full capacity. In toxic environments, a similar muscle closes off the normal lungs, thus oxygen is absorbed exclusively by the multi-lung which filters out poisonous elements. *Occulobe - Essentially, this organ enhances a Marine's eyesight, granting him exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in a low-light environment. *Lyman's Ear - This implant renders a Marine immune to dizziness and nausea(seeCochlea), and enables a Marine to consciously filter out "white noise". *Sus-an Membrane - This implant allows a Marine to enter a catatonic or "suspended animation" state. It can allow a mortally wounded Space Marine to survive his injuries, and bring the metabolism to a standstill. The longest recorded period of this state was with Brother Silas Err of the Dark Angels for 567 years. *Melanochrome - Linked to pigment cells in the skin, this allows the Marine's skin to shield him from otherwise dangerous levels of radiation and heat. *Oolitic Kidney - This organ works in conjunction with the Preomnor, filtering the blood to remove toxins. *Neuroglottis - This organ implanted in the mouth allows a Marine to assess a wide variety of things simply by taste. From poisons to chemicals to animals, a Marine can even track his quarry by taste alone. *Mucranoid - Altering the Marine's sweat glands, this organ causes the secretion of an oily substance that coats the skin when necessary, protecting it from extreme temperatures and to some extent, even vacuum environments. *Betcher's Gland - Implanted into multiple locations inside a Marine's mouth, these glands transform a Marine's saliva into corrosive, blinding acid when triggered. A Marine trapped behind iron bars would be able to chew his way out given a few hours. *Progenoid Glands - Implanted into both the neck and chest cavity, these glands serve to collect and cultivate the gene-seed from a Space Marine's body, and to safeguard it for the continuity of a Chapter. The neck gland is removed upon 5 years, and the chest gland upon 10 years; both are then used to create new organs for new Space Marines. *The Black Carapace - The last and possibly most important of all implants, this neuroreactive material is implanted directly under the skin in the chest area. Invasive fibre bundles then grow inward and interlink with the Marine's own nervous system. Points pre-cut into the Carapace are effectively connection points, allowing a Marine to directly interface with his suit of Power Armour. Space Marine Power Armour Scout Armour This type of armour is usually only worn by Scout Marines. Given that their Black Carapace has yet to mature, they are still unable to interface with Space Marine Power Armour, so are instead allowed to wear a suit consisting of carbon-titanium composite plates. This is still capable of stopping the majority of small-arms fire. In times of relative peace, full Battle Brothers of certain Chapters may take to wearing Scout Armour during periods outside of battle. Scout armour is a carapace-built heavy armour that is also worn by Kaskrin Stormtroopers and Vostroyans. Power Armour Possibly the most prominent feature of the Space Marines is their Power Armour which is a synthesis of many technologies that pre-date even the Age of Strife, stretching back into the Dark Age of Technology. The suit is comprised of multiple custom-crafted ceramite plates with armored fiber bundles and servos that replicate the wearer's movements and enhances a Space Marine's already superhuman strength, as well as allowing them to easily withstand brutal attacks that would rip a normal human apart. The armor itself can also act as a self-containing environment for the suit's owner, protecting the Space Marine from anything in the environment, including the dark vacuum of deep space and the most toxic planetary environments that the universe can provide. The armor interacts with the Space Marine through the Black Carapace, a subcutaneous membrane grown from the gene-seed that allows the Marine's internal organs and nervous system to interface directly with the suit of power armor, making the armor in essence an extension of the wearer's body. The most current Space Marine power armor model is the Mark VII or Aquila pattern and remains the most mainstream suit of power armor in use by the Space Marine Chapters. However, it is not uncommon for parts of older armor models to be used to replace damaged areas of a Mark VII suit as this saves precious resources. An example of this type of retrofitting is that some Marines are known to have rivets on certain parts of their power armor. These pieces are from the Crusade pattern armor that dates back to the time of the Great Crusade ten millenia ago. These patched suits of power armor protect their wearers just as well as their updated counterparts since the only real change in power armor models are the auxiliary systems. What few know is that each Space Marine's suit of Power Armour is so specific to its wearer that it cannot be worn by 2 different Space Marines. So precious is his ancient suit of armour that each Space Marine swears solemn oaths to honor and maintain its individual Machine Spirit. Terminator Armour Tactical Dreadnought ("Terminator") Armour is one of the strongest forms of personal Power Armour in existence and it is the heaviest and most resilient model the Imperium of Man has to offer. It was developed for a mid-range of uses between Dreadnought armour and standard Power Armour. It is composed of a ceramite plasteel alloy exoskeleton with servo-assisted interfaces that link into the user's own neurological and muscular systems to enhance movement. It is able to withstand tremendous punishment, and serves as a solid heavy-weapons platform in open-field combat. Due to its size, it is best deployed in close quarters such as the corridors of a starship, where the standard-issue storm bolter can be most effective. The elite 1st Company of each Space Marine Chapter uses Terminator Armor, and only those Marines who earn the "Crux Terminatus" are permitted to wear this precious and rare model of Power Armour. Artificer Armour Artificer Armour is the name given to individualized and heavily modified suits of Power Armour provided only to Space Marines who have proven themselves worthy of the honour. Artificer Armour is a masterpiece of craftsmanship, offering its wearer nearly as much protection as Terminator Armour. Artificer Armour cannot, however, make use of weapons as powerful as those available to Astartes in Terminator Armour. Forces of the Space Marines Commanders Chapter Master To be a Chapter Master (some Chapters use other titles for their commanding officers) of the Adeptus Astartes is to be as a stern but kindly angel of death among men, as the Emperor is their God. A Chapter Master's personal combat prowess is unmatched, for his body is that of an Astartes, with hundreds of years of battlefield experience as a Scout Marine, Battle-Brother, Sergeant and finally as the Captain of a Chapter company. These experiences have taught him every facet of war, trained him in the tools of combat and honed his quick thinking to the level of primal instinct. Ranked high among the greatest heroes of the Imperium of Man during these dark days of what many fear are the End Times are the Chapter Masters of the Space Marines. Even in the 41st Millennium, a time of constant warfare between combatants like no others in human history, there are few amongst humanity's defenders that can claim such honour and renown as they, for in sheer scope of battles won and foes vanquished, the Masters of the Space Marines have no peers save among the dead heroes of the past. With the merest glance, a Chapter Master can appraise a warzone, can see every threat and opportunity presented by the shifting lines of battle and then determine how victory can be won for the Imperium. A Chapter Master stands firm where other men falter, advances without fear when other men flee and retreats when only a true incompetent or someone in search of a fool's death would fight on. By his example he inspires other men to their greater valour, not only the Space Marines under his command, but also Imperial Guardsmen and the Planetary Defence Force militia who often fight besides the Astartes. If a Chapter Master's personal might in the crucible of combat is unmatched, then the wider political power he wields is nothing short of epic. A Chapter Master is a noble peer of the Imperium, with the legal authority granted by the High Lords of Terra to act as he wishes according to his own judgment and answerable only to others of his rank among the Astartes. Even the Inquisition treads lightly around the Masters of the Adeptus Astartes. In addition to the thousand Space Marines at his command, most Chapter Masters also hold authority over star-spanning Battle Barges, Strike Cruisers, Navigators, Astropaths, Armourers and Planetary Defence Forces. Indeed, most Chapter Masters rule entire worlds, systems or even subsectors of space in the Emperor's name as Imperial Governors and Imperial Commanders in their own right. Such places are zones of relative prosperity and stability in a galaxy riven by war, their potent defences girded by the inestimable strength of a Space Marine Chapter and the political patronage of its Master. The Adeptus Astartes have access to some of the most powerful and rarest vehicles in the Imperium. They are all treated as holy relics, and lovingly maintained by the Chapter's Techmarines. Many vehicles are ancient STC designs, barely understood by the current knowledge available to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Space Marine Captain Each of the 10 companies in a Space Marine Chapter falls under the command of an officer called a Captain. Each Captain is a hardened Veteran, a master strategist who has proven his prowess in battle as a member of the Chapter's elite 1st Company, or through distinguished service in his own company as a squad sergeant prior to the death of his predecessor. In addition to his Chapter rank, each Captain also bears one or more honorific titles associated with the command of a particular company or responsibility. Some, such as Master of the Watch and Master of the Recruits, are common titles in use across almost all Space Marine Chapters. Other titles are products of a particular Chapter's history, culture and military specialties. The Captain of the White Scars' 4th Company is traditionally the Master of the Hunt, while the Aurora Talons Chapter, specializing in space warfare, maintains no less than five Master Bombardiers among their company Captains. Individual Captains can also be assigned to command missions that require the deployment of elements of the Chapter beyond their own company. In these situations an individual Captain takes on the temporary rank of Force Commander and gains precedence over even other Captains assigned to this mission. It is not enough for an Astartes Captain to be a skilled warrior - each Chapter boasts many such men amongst its roster - he must also have a superhuman grasp of military strategy and combat tactics, as well as the intelligence to employ them in the ever-changing arena of warfare. It is commonly said in the Imperium that in terms of raw military might, every Space Marine is easily worth a dozen or so Imperial Guardsmen. Under the command of an experienced Captain, this value can swell tenfold. A Space Marine Captain is not simply a master of warfare, he must also have the gift of diplomacy and political adoitness. While most Imperial Planetary Governors and Commanders are more than happy to receive aid from the Space Marines when in trouble, there are those whose arrogance must be carefully negotiated in order to prevent a battle's collapse into a true disaster for the broader Imperium through unnecessary political infighting. This is not to say a Space Marine Captain lacks for ultimate authority when dealing with hubris and failure to the Emperor - as Captain Kayvaan Shrike of the Raven Guard's 3rd Company once proved by executing a vacillating Lord Cardinal Dostok on the spot. That said, subtler methods of diplomacy are best employed in grim situations - the necessary punitive measures can be enacted after the threat had been ended. A Space Marine never bends the knee lightly to any non-Astartes, but the needs of the Emperor's realm must override any personal feelings. The mission is always all. Humanity shall be saved from its own petty failings, even if this must be done one world at a time. Master of the Forge The Master of the Forge is a Chapter's most senior Techmarine, charged with the maintenance of the Chapter's fleet of armoured fighting vehicles, such as Rhinos, Land Raiders and Predators. His knowledge of the arcane sciences has been refined over centuries of service, and rivals that of the senior Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. The Master of the Forge is so skilled that he can tell what is wrong with a vehicle's Machine Spirit at but a glance. Such skills conspire to make the Master of the Forge something of an outcast in most Space Marine Chapters. Though he is always part of the Chapter Council, the Master of the Forge is an outsider to all save his subordinate Techmarines, whose company is shunned in all matters save those that pertain to his beloved mechanicals. Not all Space Marine Chapters treat their Master of the Forge in this way. Some, such as the Mentors, the Praetors of Orpheus and the Astral Knights, embrace the dwindling advanced technologies of Mankind without the usual superstition and, in the case of the Iron Hands, with an enthusiam nearly matching the Mechanicus. In these Chapters, the Master of the Forge is a personage honoured no less than the Chapter Master himself. Such cases are not common among Astartes. Indeed, for one Chapter to embrace the vision and purpose of a Master of the Forge is to invite suspicion from many of its more conventional brothers. In addition to his responsibilities to maintain the Chapter Armoury, a Master of the Forge is also tasked with the conservation of any arcane technological artefacts to which his Chapter is heir. The oldest and most famous Astartes Chapters have many such technological wonders from the time before the Horus Heresy locked within their Armoury's vaults. Like the other Techmarines who serve under him, the Master of the Forge is equipped with powerful bionic servo-arms called Mechadendrites that can be used for battlefield repairs or even put to use as another weapon. Masters of the Forge also sometimes wield an ancient pre-Heresy weapon called a Conversion Beamer, whose projectors fire a beam of anti-matter that induces a controlled subatomic reaction in the target, converting its mass into energy. The further away the target, the more deadly the blast, as the beam has time to grow in power. Elites Honour Guard Veteran Space Marines with centuries of service and multiple commendations and decorations are sometimes awarded the chance to serve in their Chapter's Honour Guard. Every Astartes in a Chapter Honour Guard have proven themselves to be living exemplars of the Space Marine ideal that the Primarch Roboute Guilliman laid out in the ''Codex Astartes''. Honour Guards are stoic and spiritually solemn individuals when at rest in their Chapter's fortress-monastery, but ferocious and unyielding in battle. Each has received the very highest honours that his Battle-Brothers can bestow, performing deeds the likes of which lesser men can only dream. Indeed, it is said that each member of a a Chapter's Honour Guard has earned more commendations and glories in a lifetime's service than a whole company of Space Marines from any other Chapter, and that each individual has slain more foes than an entire regiment of Imperial Guardsmen. So steeped are the Honour Guard in the art of war that their understanding of tactical and strategic combat commonly outstrips even the experience of the Chapter's company Captains. It is considered folly for even the Master of the Chapter to ignore the counsel of his Honour Guard. The most skilled member of the Honour Guard is usually selected as the Chapter Champion, whose duty it is to challenge any enemy commander to single combat. When this is not possible, the Champion directs all his effort in battle to killing the most elite individual enemy commanders to damage the opposing force's morale. An Honour Guard's wargear is drawn from amongst the most ancient relics of the Chapter, for such men above all others have earned the right to wield such weapons and bear the burden of leadership that accompanies them. Thus, it is common for a Chapter's Honour Guard to wear Artificer Power Armour and wield masterwork versions of standard Astartes weapons. Most Space Marine Chapters have only a handful of Honour Guard, enough to form a distinct and capable fighting unit surrounding the Chapter Master, but no more. A few of the older and larger Chapters like the Ultramarines can muster as many as two dozen Honour Guards, but it is rare even for them to fight as a unit. When in combat, the Honour Guard acts as the Chapter Master's bodyguard, responsible for the safety of their commander and hoisting aloft the Chapter's battle standard. These are sacred tasks and the Honour Guard fight for both ferociously, and never succumb to fear or rage which may cloud their judgment. Such courage and devotion has been the salvation of more than one Chapter Master's life. When a member of the Honour Guard is slain, his Battle-Brothers will take any action necessary to recover the body so that his gene-seed may be returned to the Chapter and his remains can be interred with full honours in the Chapter's Vault of Heroes. Command Squad ﻿ A Command Squad accompanies high-ranking Space Marine officers, usually company Captains, on the field of battle. The exact nature and title of a Command Squad's members can vary, depending on a Chapter's organisation and the personality of a company's Captain. The most common members of a Command Squad are the Company Champion, the Company Apothecary and the Company Banner Bearer, and these Astartes can be found in almost all Command Squads. Even so, some Space Marine Chapters prefer other titles and positions for a Command Squad in accordance with their traditions, such as the Foeseekers of the Omega Marines, the Prognosticars of the Silver Skulls, the Terrorblades of the Death Spectres and the Pyre Wardens of the Fire Lords. Company Banner Bearers carry the battle-flag of the company in which they serve. Each standard is an ancient artefact, steeped in the history and the traditions of the Chapter. The company banner is the physical heart of the company on the battlefield, and every Space Marine, from the most inexperienced Scout Marine to the most skilled Veteran of the 1st Company, fights all the more valiantly when it is within sight. The Banner Bearer is trusted never to let the standard out of his grip while he still draws breath - to do otherwise is to invite the most terrible and shameful dishonour on both his company and the Chapter as a whole. The Apothecary is well-versed in the arts of combat first aid and triage as well as the more advanced arcane sciences of surgery, cybernetics and bio-engineering. He must also be a warrior of untold might and unquenchable bravery, for his place is in the bloody heart of battle. If an Astartes falls, the Apothecary can use his narthecium to tend the wounds, allowing his Battle-Brother to return to combat even after suffering grievous wounds. Yet some weapons are terrible enough to mortally wound even a superhuman Astartes. The Apothecary can then only calm the spirits of the dying and prepare them for their eternal reward beside the Emperor. Once dead a Space Marine can live on through his gene-seed, as the Apothecary uses his reductor to remove the progenoid organs from the body. From the genetic material held within these precious organs, the creation of new Space Marines and thus the continuation of the Chapter is assured. Company Champions are charged with defending the honour of their company, their Chapter and the Emperor himself. They engage the the greatest warriors and commanders of the enemy in single combat, leaving the company's Captain free to command the wider battle, rather than engage in a series of personal combats. Most Company Champions have key roles in the rituals and ceremonies of the Chapter, representing the Battle-Brothers of their companies in the Chapter's rites and rituals as honourably as they defend them on the field. Service in a Command Squad speeds promotion within the Chapter as most Captains fill their Command Squads with Astartes whose skills in combat are equalled by their demonstrated strategic intelligence. Captains and their Command Squads can invariably be found where the fighting is thickest and so a company Captain's successor is often named from among those Astartes of his Command Squad who have proven themselves again and again against the most terrifying foes of the Emperor. Heavy Support Dreadnought The greatest of Space Marines who fall in battle with grievous and often life-threatening wounds that cannot be repaired using standard bionics or medicae treatments are placed into a cybernetic Dreadnought shell that allows the interred Astartes to continue to live through a sophisticated array of life support machines. The pilot of the Dreadnought is hooked straight into the Dreadnought's systems to preserve him and allows the Marine to control the Dreadnought as if it were his own body. It is a great honor to be deemed worthy enough to be interred in a Dreadnought and keep fighting in the Emperor's name for many more millenia, as the knowledge to create new Dreadnought shells has been lost over the long centuries. Some Marines that have been placed in the great Dreadnoughts have been around since the Emperor himself still walked among his people during the Great Crusade. When the Dreadnoughts are not needed by the Chapter, they are placed back into the Chapter's chapel to sleep away the centuries until they are needed once more. Rhino A fast troop transport, a Rhino APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) can hold up to ten Space Marines, not including the two Astartes crew members who drive and operate it. The chassis of the Rhino is very versatile, and serves as the basis for many of the other Space Marine vehicles. The Rhino can be outfiited with pintle-mounted weapons. Razorback A Razorback is a variant of the Rhino chassis that sacrifices some troop capacity for additional firepower. Razorbacks are commonly mounted with twin-linked heavy bolters or twin-linked lascannons on a single turret on the chassis, and are excellent for firepower to smaller squads. They can, however, also utilize Assault Cannons, or Multi-Meltas. With the addition of the turret, troop capacity is limited to six Marines. Predator The Predator is a heavily-armoured Rhino variant that is used as a light tank by Space Marine Chapters. With the added weapons it offers there is no space remaining for troop transport. Armed with either an autocannon or twin-linked lascannons on its main turret, it can also have heavy bolters or lascannons mounted on sponsons to either side as well. The Blood Angels Chapter has been known to field a "Baal" variant of the Predator. The Baal Predator is equipped with a twin-linked Assault Cannon on its main turret and single Heavy Flamers or Heavy Bolter mounted to either side on sponsoons as well. Whirlwind Intended to be used as an elite, highly, mobile force, the Space Marines normally have little need for heavy artillery pieces. However, when the use of heavy firepower is called for, they can utilize the Whirlwind, another variant of the Rhino chassis armed with a long-range missile pod, that can bombard enemy positions in preparation for an Astartes offensive. Whirlwinds use two types of ammunition in the form of Frag and Krak missiles, the use of which is determined by the nature of the threat they will engage. As with the Predator, there is no room left inside these vehicles for troop transportation after they are outfitted with the new weapon configuration. Vindicator When attacking heavily fortified enemy positions, Space Marine Chapters use a Vindicator, another Rhino variant, which fills nearly the entire Rhino chassis with the massive, snub-nosed "Demolisher Cannon" that is capable of blasting through the thickest of walls. This weapon has proven so effective that the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion makes it a point to scavenge these Imperial machines for their own use whenever possible. Land Speeder Incredibly fast, the double-seated Land Speeder anti-gravity vehicle is used by the Astartes to attack enemy fortifications and heavy weapons from the air. Although it is well-armed, it possesses little armour and relies on its speed and rapid strikes for protection. The Land Speeder's other variants include: * The Tornado: The Tornado Pattern Land Speeder mounts twice as many heavy weapons as the basic Land Speeder and can also choose from a wider variety of weapons, able to mount an assault cannon or a heavy flamer. * The Typhoon:'''The Land Speeder Typhoon is extraordinarily effective at anti-personnel actions on the battlefield. The Typhoon mounts a twin-linked Typhoon Missile Launcher. The Typhoon Missile inflicts a hard hit at long range and rarely misses since it is twin-linked. The Typhoon Land Speeder variant's only real drawback is its lack of versatility - the Typhoon Missile Launcher is excellent at destroying infantry or light vehicles, but almost useless against even medium armour such as the Eldar Falcon or Tau Devilfish. * '''The Tempest: Sporting better armour, an assault cannon, and a twin-linked missile launcher, the Tempest is among the most feared versions of the Land Speeder. The Tempest has a difficult combination of weapons - the assault cannon has a medium range while the missile launcher fires out to a decently long range in comparison. Better frontal armour means that the Tempest can usually get in close to enemy troops without much worry. Also, Tempests are not upgrade variants like the Tornado and Typhoon. Instead, the Tempest is a separate Fast Attack vehicle option, and normally are only fielded in squadrons of one model. This means a maximum of only three Tempests are fielded in a standard Space Marine army. However, the twin-linked firepower of the Tempest's missile launcher and its increased armour make the Tempest a force to be reckoned with, used regularly for an open Fast Attack choice. The Tempest is no longer available as an option in the most recent Space Marine Codex. * The Storm: The latest of the Landspeeder variant patterns to be introduced by the Imperium, the Storm is a transport vehicle for the exclusive use of the Astartes Scout Marines. It sports a larger cargo compartment for the accommodation of five of the aforementioned Scouts, as well as a Jamming Beacon and a Cerberus Launcher. As a trade-off, it can only take one weapon, rather than the usual two, and has fewer choices as to which weapon it will take. Land Raider The Land Raider is one of the most powerful main battle tanks at the Imperium's disposal, and also one of the rarest in use by Imperial forces since only a few Imperial Forge Worlds still possess the secrets of its manufacture. A Space Marine Chapter is lucky if it has more than five at its disposal. The Land Raider can transport troops into battle, carries enough weapons to blast its way though nearly any defense, and has armour plating thick enough to withstand massive amounts of firepower. The normal Land Raider pattern is called the Phobos. It carries a hull-mounted, twin-linked heavy bolter able to turn light infantry into sludge. It also carries two twin-linked "Godhammer" pattern Lascannons in its two side sponsoons, making the Land Raider an extremely formidable foe for armored vehicles, able to stand up for itself in any fight against another vehicle, and come out victorious almost all of the time. Land Raiders are also equipped with a "Machine Spirit", an Artificial Intelligence crafted by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Machine Spirit is smart enough to move the tank and fight even without a crew. It enables the tank to move even when the crew has been stunned, and is able to operate one weapon of the player's choice, to shoot at a target. However, the artificial intelligence of the machine spirit is nothing compared to the battle-hardened Space Marine crew of the Land Raider, and as a result, accuracy suffers considerably. Land Raiders were once used by all branches of the Imperium's armed forces. During the Horus Heresy, the Emperor ordered that their use be restricted to the Space Marines, as they were at the forefront of that terrible civil war. The popularity of this mighty war engine was so great, that a whole Forge World, Anvilus 9, was entirely turned over to Land Raider production. But, at the beginning of the Horus Heresy, Anvilus 9 was overrun by Chaos-corrupted techpriests. Other Forge Worlds of the Imperium also ceased to function, either suffering the same fate as Anvilus 9, or became neutral, leaving only a small number of Loyalist Forge Worlds behind, and Land Raider production suddenly slowed to a trickle. With Horus' forces threatening to overrun Terra, the very heart of the Imperium, the Emperor decreed that all Land Raiders still on the Loyalist side were to be for the exclusive use of the Space Marines, who were always at the forefront of the Imperium's cause. Once the Horus Heresy had been crushed with the sacrifice of the Emperor, the decree of exclusive use of the Land Raiders by the Adeptus Astartes remained in place, as none dared to revoke his most holy commandments. Thus, the decree has remained in place for the last ten thousand years. Land Raider Crusader The Land Raider Crusader is nearly identical to the standard Land Raider pattern, but is armed to provide short-ranged, anti-infantry support. The Crusader was originally developed by the Black Templars Chapter but was eventually authorized by the High Lords of Terra for use by other Astartes Chapters (who, it should be noted, had already been using them for some time beforehand.) All Chapters are now only allowed to have 1 in their Armoury, except for the Black Templars. The Land Raider Crusader is armed with a hull-mounted twin-linked Assault Cannon turret, and sponson-mounted Hurricane Bolters (essentially six standard bolters fire-linked together). It is also equipped with a Multi-Melta to burn through armored walls, and its front is studded with fragmentation launchers to assist the troops disembarking from its front ramp. The removal of the lascannon sponsoons allows for greater troop capacity. The Crusader may transport 8 Marines in Terminator Armor, or 15 Marines in standard Mark VII power armor. Land Raider Redeemer The Land Raider Redeemer is an evolution of the Land Raider Crusader variant, created by the Salamanders Chapter. The Redeemer retains the assault cannon and frag launchers of the Crusader, but replaces the Hurricane Bolter sponsoons with flame projectors. These Flamestorm Cannons are able to purge even a well-defended bunker complex in seconds. Land Raider Terminus Ultra The Land Raider Terminus Ultra Pattern is one of the Imperium's most potent main battle tanks. It is a Land Raider with 2 side-mounted twin-linked lascannons, 2 side-mounted single-linked lascannons, and a twin-linked lascannon on the roof. The only downside to this vehicle's capabilities is that it cannot transport troops, yet its sheer firepower fully makes up for this minor shortcoming. Space Marine Chapters First Founding The Space Marines were originally divided into 20 large Legions, each Legion filled with Space Marines whose gene-seed was based on genetic material from one of the original Primarchs. When 18 of the Primarchs were rediscovered during the Great Crusade, they became the leaders of the Legion genetically related to them. During the Horus Heresy half of the Legions turned traitor to the Imperium and swore themselves to the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Loyalists Those Legions that remained loyal to the Emperor during the Horus Heresy were known as Loyalists. They were subsequently each split up into smaller Chapters of only 1,000 Space Marines each, one of which retained the name of the original Space Marine Legion. Traitor Legions These Space Marine Legions sided with Horus and the forces of Chaos in the Horus Heresy. After their defeat they fled into the Eye of Terror and became the primary forces of the Chaos Space Marines. Note - the Traitor Legions' homeworlds were later destroyed, with the exception of the Alpha Legion's homeworld which was never discovered. The Unknown Legions There are two other First Founding Legions whose names and histories are totally unknown. Following the Horus Heresy, all historical records mentioning these Legions were revised or destroyed, in order to erase them from Imperial history. Given the current authoritarian nature of the Imperium, it seems likely these Legions were completely removed from all historical records for being particpants in or affected by some sort of castrophe such as a mass mutation event which couldn't be controlled, turning to the worship of the Chaos Gods earlier than the other Traitor Legions, etc. Second and Later Foundings After the Horus Heresy, it was determined that the Legions were too powerful and dangerous to the stability of the Imperium to be controlled by any one man. In what is known as the Second Founding, the remaining Loyalist Legions were broken up into the separate 1,000-man Chapters which remain the primary organization of the Adeptus Astartes to this day. In the multiple subsequent Successor Foundings that have occurred since, the Imperium has created many new Chapters of Space Marines, using gene-seed sampled by the Adeptus Mechanicus from the existing ones. Many of these Successor Chapters still keep the memory of their progenitor Legion or Chapter alive in their rituals and regalia, and maintain the same methods of operation and battle, as well as their overall defining cultural and genetic traits. Examples of Successor Space Marine Chapters include: * Astral Claws: A Chapter led into service to Chaos by their traitorous Chapter Master, igniting the Badab War. They currently form a group of rebel Traitor Marines known as the Red Corsairs, who ruthlessly attack supply lines in the name of Chaos. * Black Templars * Crimson Fists * Doom Eagles * Executioners * Fire Hawks * Flesh Tearers * Howling Griffons * Lamenters: An unfortunate Chapter who fought on the losing side in the Badab War, before being devastated by the Tyranids. * Mantis Legion * Marines Errant * Marines Malevolent * Raptors: Successors of the Raven Guard who specialize in jungle warfare. * Relictors: A radical Chapter that utilises the weapons of Chaos to destroy the minions of Chaos themselves. This brings them into conflict with the Puritan members of the Inquisition but ironically also finds them favour with Radical Inquisitors. * Scythes of the Emperor: A Chapter of Space Marines who were all but destroyed by the Tyranids. Their armour was black and yellow, with a yellow scythe symbol on the shoulder panels. * Sons of Guilliman: A Chapter that originally was a part of the Ultramarines. * Soul Drinkers : A Chapter loyal to the Emperor, but not to the Imperium which they view as unalterably corrupt; the Chapter is afflicted with mutating gene-seed. * Subjugators * White Consuls * Iron Snakes: A newer Chapter of Space Marines created by novelist Dan Abnett For a list of all the known Space Marine Chapters see List of Space Marine Chapters. Honors and Badges Purity Seal The Purity Seal is often awarded to Marines who show themselves to be "morally pure" by their words and deeds. Also, before a campaign, the Chapter's Chaplains will mark certain individuals with litanies. Each seal has a different blessing or invocation from one of the Chapter's Chaplains and is often replaced with a more permanent electrum casting of the seal after battle. Marksman's Honor This device is the Marksman's Honor. Acts of remarkably accurate shooting or consistent performance with targeting are honored with this award. The Codex Astartes insists that those warriors who prove their accuracy in combat should be singled out so that their skill may be instantly commanded when necessary. The badges themselves are believed to have been constructed by taking gold bolter shells cases, fired in battle from the boltgun of Roboute Guilliman himself, and encasing them in the award. Imperial Laurel The Imperial Laurel denotes Veteran status and is awarded to Space Marines who perform "acts of valor leading to great victory" or "an act of extreme bravery". It is often sculpted onto the helmet or worn as a crown; the Wreathed Skull is another common design variation. The Codex Astartes states that all Company Standards be carried into battle by warriors who have proven themselves, so all bearers must first wear the Laurels. Terminator Honors The Crux Terminatus, or Terminator Honor Badge is given to Marines who have been trained in the use of Terminator Armor. Sergeants and officers wear variations of the badge to signify their rank. It is said that each of these badges has a fragment of the Emperor's own power armor within it. Skull and Motto In Imperial iconography, the skull is incorporated into many devices, representing the Emperor's sacrifice for humanity. The Skull and Motto is one example. It is used when the other specified honor badges would be inappropriate, and often the motto is simply one word. The badge can be found on shoulder pads, banners, leg armor, and even vehicles. Imperialis The Imperialis was originally the campaign badge used by the Loyalist Space Marine Legions during the Horus Heresy. Over time it has evolved into the "honor of righteous victory" and is awarded to any Space Marines who has participated in an honoured victory for his Chapter. Instead of being presented as a medal or badge, it is most commonly carved into the deserving Space Marine's chest armor, replacing the armour's standard Imperial Aquila symbol. It can also be seen engraved on the weapons of Marines who have earned the badge, but can also be found on banners or atop their heraldry finnials. It is intended to represent both the Imperium as a whole with the wings of the Aquila and the Emperor's sacrifice for humanity, which is embodied in the skull icon Iron Skull The Iron Skull is the Codex Astartes insignia for the Sergeants who command Space Marine squads, and is displayed on the helmet and/or shoulder pad of the Marine as a sign of his rank. Generally accepted convention is that a red skull device is used to represent it. It is awarded for the display of true leadership. Iron Halo The Iron Halo is awarded to Marines that show "exceptional initiative". It is the Codex Astartes insignia for Squad leaders, and is displayed on the helmet and/or shoulder pad of the Marine as a sign of rank. Prime Helix The Prime Helix is the symbol of the Apothecarion, worn by Marine Medics. The design represents the Gene-seed DNA, and the scarlet color of the Helix represents the ultimate sacrifice that every Marine is willing to make. Machina Opus This is the mark of a Tech-priest Adept. It is awarded to each Techmarine as he completes his mysterious training with the Adeptus Mechanicus on Mars. Bearers of the Machina Opus are accorded great respect by the Tech-priests and are alloweed free passage through the Ring of Iron and into the great workshops of the Martian Hive. Only a Chapter's Techmarines and their equipment are permitted to display this sacred icon of the Machine Cult. Service Studs These are small metal rivets that are attached directly to the Marine' cranium to record his years of service to his Chapter. A single stud records 10, 50 or 100 standard Terran years of service depending on its design and the Chapter's traditions. The awarding of service studs is described in the Codex Astartes but is not set out as an official requirement or regulation of the Chapter. In rcent centuries the awarding of service studs has been on the decline as a tradition and fewer Chapters continue the practice. Tattoos Tattoos are not official Chapter honours but traditional markings derived from the Chapter's ancient practices. Some tattoos may even be vestiges of of pre-Space Marine tribal markings or hive city gang affiliations. Space Marines are recruited from hundreds of different human cultures across the galaxy so it is no surprise to see this diversity reflected in some Marines retaining the tattoos, scarification or warpaint of their homeworld. External links *Bolter and Chainsword - Space Marines discussion board *Miniwargaming-A place to talk about 40K. *Wargame Tactics for Space Marines - A Wiki site for Space Marine Tactics. Sources *''Codex Imperialis'', by Rick Priestley *''Codex Ultramarines'' (2nd edition), by Rick Priestley *''Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines ''(5th Edition) *''White Dwarf 98 (1988), "Chapter Approved: The Origin of the Legiones Astartes" by Rick Priestley Category:Adepts Category:S Category:Space Marines